


I Promise

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [31]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Maya finds out Carina can get jealous, so she makes a promise.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 25
Kudos: 140





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTED BY LAUREN (HI WAIFEEE!) AND HER FRIEND
> 
> I feel like I could've done this better, but I also think it could be worse. I'm pretty satisfied with it and I hope you enjoy :)

Okay, so hypothetically, Maya made a mistake. Hypothetically, she was drunk.  _ Hypothetically, _ she was just helping a friend out.

It’s not like she could tell Carina this. No, Carina was ignoring her now. It wasn’t supposed to go this way. Carina was  _ finally _ trusting her again, and then this happened.

Maya didn’t cheat!

She didn’t!

She got why it looked like she did to Carina, but that’s not what happened.

She was at Joe’s.

She was at Joe’s and she got kissed by another woman.

She was at Joe’s, she got kissed by another woman, and she didn’t pull away.

She was at Joe’s, she got kissed by another woman, and she didn’t pull away or notice when Carina walked into the quaint bars.

It’s not as bad as it seems! Maya didn’t mess up!

Okay, well, she kind of did, but Carina would understand if she just listened!

She could understand why Carina wasn’t listening, but it still sucked.

_ “Hey, can I buy you a drink?” A tall, brunette man asked Andy as the two firefighters were moving onto their 4th shot. _

_ The whole team had gone out drinking (except Dean, he had to look after his child), everyone needed one after the call they had that day. Maya had invited Carina and every time the bell on the door chimed she looked up expectantly, sad to not see her girlfriend. Vic, Jack, and Travis were playing darts while Andy and Maya sat at the bar and talked. _

_ “No, thank you,” Andy said before turning around to look at Maya and completely dismiss him. _

_ “C’mon, you don’t have to drink alone,” He offered, and Andy rolled her eyes before turning around with a sigh.  _

_ “I’m drinking with her,” Andy said and gestured at Maya. _

_ “Drinking with her won’t get you an orgasm,” He said with a smirk. He looked like he was trying to be seductive, but it was failing miserably and Maya had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing. _

_ “How do you know? Maybe I’m dating her.” _

_ Maya’s eyes got wide at Andy’s words. She could pretend to date her best friend until Carina got here, but when her girlfriend arrived there was no way Maya would keep her hands off the brunette. _

_ “Y-you’re not!” The man turned bright red. _

_ Andy raised an eyebrow before spinning around in her stool and kissing Maya harshly. Andy didn’t pull away until she heard a sigh of defeat and footsteps walking away. Maya was so shocked by the sudden kiss that she hadn’t even heard the bell on the door ring before a quiet gasp that caught Vic’s attention and the door of the bar opening and closing again. _

Carina would understand once she heard the full story.

_ “OoOoo, you’re in trouble.” _

Is what Travis said when he heard Vic telling Maya what she saw, and he wasn’t wrong.

Maya had instantly left the bar after she found out what happened and she called and texted Carina, but to no avail. The Italian completely ignored her.

It had been a week since the bar. Maya had shown up to Carina’s apartment, but no one ever answered the door, she had texted and called hundreds of times, just wanting to explain herself.

She didn’t expect a response.

She was about to give up when she  _ finally _ got a response.

_ ‘What, Maya? What is the excuse this time and if I listen will you finally leave me the Hell alone?’ _

Ouch. Carina’s text was a little harsh, but Maya didn’t blame her, and she quickly typed a response.

_ ‘It would be easier in person. Can I come over? Or can you come over?’ _

Carina read the message. Then, Maya saw that she started typing. Then, Maya saw her stop texting. Then, finally, Carina started texting again.

_ ‘Okay.’ _

_ ‘I’ll be over in 20 minutes.’ _

Okay. So Carina was coming over.

All Maya had to do was be honest; tell the truth. She just had to tell Carina she was sorry, and that it was just a kiss to get the guy to go away, and that she didn’t think it would hurt Carina.

So that’s what she told Carina.

_ “Car, some guy was being annoying and flirting, Andy kissed me, it was just to get him to back off, I promise.” _

_ “You promise? Maya- Maya why should I trust you? You cheated on me! Who’s to say you won’t do it again?” _

_ “I won’t, Carina, I won’t. Andy was- a kiss! She was a kiss! S-” _

Maya had been cut off by a loud clash as the glass Carina was holding hit the wall, and Maya flinched. She flinched at the anger in her girlfriend. She flinched at the reminder of her dad.

The clash was followed by Carina yelling. The yelling was followed by Maya standing up and trying to calm the Italian down which was followed by another dish hitting the floor.

“Carina! Please!” Maya tried, Carina made eye contact with the blonde again and suddenly lost all desire to talk about it. She had heard Maya’s side. Who cared about Maya’s side.

The next dish that hit the ground was a result of Maya being pressed up the table, Carina’s body was pressed as close as it could be to the smaller girl’s as she kissed her roughly.

Kiss wasn’t a good way to describe what was happening.

Maya’s bottom lip was being attacked by teeth that were leaving quick, sharp nips and harsh long bites.

An hour and a half later, they were in Maya’s bed, Carina was sitting up, she buried her head in her hands as she thought while Maya was laying behind her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“It was only a kiss to get him to back off?”

“Yes,” Maya sighed patiently.

“And it will never happen again- you will never cheat on me again?” Carina asked as she turned around to look at the naked woman behind her.

“I won’t,” Maya said softly before noticing Carina’s furrowed eyebrows, she tilted Carina’s chin so they were making eye contact and pulled her into a quick, soft kiss.

“Carina, I love you, so I won’t, I promise.”

Those were the words Carina fell asleep thinking about  _ ‘I promise.’ _

Her and Maya would be fine.


End file.
